Indiffernt Love
by AmaiXxHarumi
Summary: Things are going to change when a certain blond human female stumbles upon a certain raven vampire male changing the balance of nature or are they? SasuXFemNaru GaaXOc ItaXDei NejiXHina. And the other couples well appear in later chapters.
1. Masshiro Yuki pure white snow

What if humans and vampires live side by side each other? But humans didn't know that vampires walked among them, they thought it was some made horror fiction to scary them into believing that vampires do exsit. Well that's all going to change when a certain female stumbles across a certain male changing the balance of nature or are they.

* * *

_Itsumo, itsuka, kitto_

_mizu no akashi wo kono te ni_

_subete no honou wo nomikonde nao_

_hiroku yasashiku nagareru_

_sono shizu kesa ni tadoritsuku no_

_itsumo, itsuka, kitto_

_anata no te wa tori..._

" _And there you have it people the newest single 'Mizu no akashi' by our very own Ichigo, Uchiha. Now today marks a new turning point for and his family as they leave America and move to Tokyo, Japan . Best of wishes from all of us here from in America . Well that's all the time we have left for tonight also a good luck to the Uchiha family."_

" .god, can you believe it! The Uchiha's are moving here to japan!!" A girl wearing a pink winter coat, white mittens and ear muff's, long blue pants and tan boot's screamed as she and a blond haired girl walked past a electronic store that was airing the ever famous Uchiha family. Huffing the blond girl wrapped her orange scarf around her neck tightly, digging her black mittens in her orange winter coat her pants were long and black and wearing black boots.

" I don't see what's so special about those Uchiha's, Sakura-chan. They look like normal people to me." The blond girl said but to her dismay she got a slapped to the head.

" Itai...that hurt Sakura-chan! What was that for!" The blond cried out as she rubbed her sore head, the pinkette named Sakura just crossed her arms over chest as she turned her body away slightly looking at blond with hard eye's.

" Normal people? Normal People!? You did not just call the Uchiha's normal people, Naruto-chan." Sakura screeched as she uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on her hips looking Naruto up and down with a critical eye.

" So what of I did they are." Naruto mumbled as she looked off to the side, crossing her arms over her chest, pouting slightly.

_BAM_

" Itai!! What they are, aren't they! Sakura-chan!?" Naruto whined at her aslant as she crouched down, both hands on her head as she looked up at Sakura with teary cerulean eye's. The pinkette just rolled her emerald eye's at her blond haired friend as she leaned forward towering over Naruto making her flinch slightly.

" No they are not. Fugaku-sama owns Uchiha Tech. Crop the biggest and most successive company in te world. Mikoto-sama is the most productive movie director there ever was. Itachi-sama is a international best selling author and not to mention the eldest son and heir to Fugaku-sama's company. Ichigo-sama is also an international hit, singing both in English and Japanese, the youngest in the family and only heiress." Sakura explained to Naruto as she stood up straight, hands still on her hips as she nodded her head in accomplishment. Naruto just looked at her with a strange look as she stood up and shoved her mitten covered hands into her coat and mumbled.

" I'm surprise she didn't say anything about Sasuke." But boy did fate hated her today. Mentioning Sasuke's name Sakura went all fan girl on her poor blond friend.

" Uchiha, Sasuke is the most hottest guy there is on earth, his a model for every magazine there Is out there, and he also sings with..." Sakura continued to rant about Sasuke but Naruto just tuned her out praying that somebody or something could save her as they continued to walk down the side walk of the street.

" Oi! Billboard brow!" somebody called from the other side of the street. Catching their attention both girl's looked up looking for the source of the voice a few seconds later, both their eye's landed on a blond girl wearing a purple winter coat and mittens and boots and white long pants. She was currently waving at them as she brought a mittened hand to the side of her mouth to help project her voice.

" Sakura, Billboard brow!! Let's walk home together Oh Hi Naruto." the other blond girl called out to Sakura and Naruto.

" Hi Ino-chan!!" Naruto called back the greeting to the new blond Ino as she waved back. Sakura on the other hand was glaring at Ino with an angry vein on her head, Ino was just smirking at Sakura all the while.

" So what are you walking home with me or what....billboard brow." Ino intentionally said trying to get on the pinkette's nerves.

" Ya ya. I'm coming Ino-pig!" Sakura called back to Ino. Turning her attention back to the other blond next to her who was currently taking out her i-pod and placing a ear phone in each ear.

" Are you going to be fine walking home by yourself Naruto-chan? I can go ask Ino if you-" But the pinkette didn't finish her offer when Naruto held up a hand to stop her and shook her head from side to side bring her hand back down.

" It's alright Sakura-chan. I'll be fine." Naruto said as she smiled at her friend.

" But-." Naruto shook her head again, smiling a reassuring smile at her pink haired friend.

" No buts I'll be fine trust me. You should hurry up Ino-chan looks like she's freezing her ass off over there." Naruto said as she nudged her head in Ino's direction and sure enough poor Ino was shivering and trying to get herself warm as she rubbed her hands on her arms to get some warmth in them. Both laughing both girl's shared a hugged as they waved each other off. Looking from side to side and seeing no cars in sight, Sakura crossed meeting up with Ino both looked at Naruto waving one last time as the began to walk briskly down the side walk. Staying where she was Naruto didn't move til she could no longer see Sakura or Ino, a few minutes later Naruto pressed play on her ipod, stuffing it in her coat pockets with her hands she walked down the side walk for a few steps, turning suddenly to her left and began walking down an alley.

Naruto kept fast forwarding her songs on her ipod trying to find a song, finding it after she skipped ten songs. The song she found was 'Exdous 04' by Hikaru, Utada. She did something that she hide from everyone including her friends, she sang.

_With you these streets are heaven_

_now home feels so for when they told me_

_I was mistaken infatuated_

_and I was afraid to trust my hardships_

_but now I am ready_

_daddy don't be mad that I'm leaving_

_please let me worry about me_

_mama don't you worry about me _

_this is my st-_

She stopped herself singing when she spotted a boy leaning against the brick but that's what not made her stop singing the boy was surround by a pool of blood.

Gasping Naruto ran towards him as she took her earphones out from her ears and stuffing them back into her pockets. Kneeling next to her, her pants getting soaked in blood Naruto removed her gloves with her mouth as she placed her hands on the boy's face.

" Hey!? Can you hear me!?" Naruto yelled at the boy's tears coming to her eye's. Brushing her bangs behind her ear the blond brought her left cheek to the boy's mouth, sighing when she felt him breath onto her cheek.

Sitting back on her heels Naruto, rubbed her hands on the boy's arms trying to warm him up. Seeing something white fall in front of her face, Naruto looks up towards the sky to see that it started to snow. Cursing her luck she turned her attention back to the boy as she continued to warm him up.

" Hey...don't go to sleep on me teme, you need to try and stay awake for me okay." Naruto whispered to the boy as she looked from forward and backwards looking for anyone who walked down the alley.

"....it's Sasuke not teme....dobe..." blinking her eye's Naruto turned her attention back to the boy who's eye lids where half opened half closed. Eye's unfocused.

" My name is Naruto not dobe you teme!" Naruto yelled back at Sasuke who just smirked and closed his eye's once more.

" Teme..." Naruto breathed out as she took her time to look over Sasuke. Pale skin, blueish-black hair that was spiked in the back making it look like he had a duck's ass for hair. That thought made her giggle making Sasuke raise an eyebrow, opening his eye's which where still unfocused Saskue tried to look at Naruto.

" What's so funny dobe." Sasuke asked.

" Nothing at all, and stop calling me dobe teme!" Naruto shot back as she continued to take how Sasuke looked like in. He was wearing a white long sleeved jacket, on his right side was where all the blood came from because there was a long gash that was still bleeding heavily and black pants and shoes. Shaking her head Naruto sighed unwrapping her scarf from around her neck, she bunched it up together and placed on Sasuke's wounds making him jump from both surprise and pain. Groaning Sasuke leans into Naruto placing his head on her left shoulder.

" Your not going to fall asleep on me are you?" Naruto asked as she maneuvered her left arm around Sasuke so that her left hand was applying pressure on his wound. Moving him between her leg's Naruto inched backwards til her back hit the wall, looking down at Sasuke Naruto brought her right hand to his head and stroked his hair.

" Hm...you smell so good.." Sasuke said as he nuzzled her hair with his nose. Blushing Naruto stopped stroking Sasuke's surprisingly soft her and held him close to her.

" The blood loss must be getting to you." The blond mumbled out as she moved her blond hair to the right away from Sasuke, but what a bad move that was hearing a pulse Sasuke opened his somewhat unfocused eye's to be met with Naruto's exposed neck. Moving closer to her neck Sasuke slipped his tongue out of his mouth and slowly licked Naruto's vein.

Naruto jumped when she felt wet slide along her neck making her blush and moan as Sasuke began to nip at her neck.

" S-sasuke stop...w-what are you doing...what do you...want" She moaned out as she looked at Sasuke panting slightly when he pulled away to look at her with crimson eye's with strange markings in them making her gasp.

" What I want....Naruto is your..." Sasuke began as he leaned back towards her neck.

"...blood." Sasuke whispered into her neck smirking showing his fangs.

" M-my blood what do you mean?" Naruto stammered as she let go of the scarf that was on Sasuke's wound and placing both hands on his chest.

"...This." Sasuke whispered as he licked Naruto's neck once more and sank his fangs in them. Naruto opened her mouth to tell him something but what passed her lips was a horrid scream, trying to push him away with all the strength she had left but she ended up blacking out.


	2. Notice

I'm so sorry for doing this notice thing to you guy's, but here are the reason's that I haven't updated in awhile:

I had a passing in my famliy recently and it's been hard on me.

I'm a senior and I have I week and a month left and graduation is on May 21. 0

I have eight exams to study for in the next month and one of them depends if my school still keeps their accredidation or not. ( oh just shoot me now).

Any who i'll be still ipdating slowly but surely, but the next post for my stories would be every saturday's. All in all I hope you guy's can forgive me!!! -brings and together above head and bows repeatedly-


	3. Kirei namae ne beautiful name isn't

"_...Naruto_."

" Nnh..." a groan responese came from parted lip's of one Uzumaki, Naruto as she heard her name being said. Tan eyelids fluttering open as the movements brought her back from sleep, the blonde slowly sat up in her bed as she slowly scanned her room with her cerulean eye's. Seeing nothing amidst in her room, Naruto brought the back of her left hand to her eye's and slowly rubbed the sleep away from them.

'_ Wait a second_...'

" How the hell did I get home!" the blonde asked out bewildered. She placed her left arm under her right arm as she brought her index finger to her chin, her eye's casted down and she began to figure out how she got home.

" Okay...I remember that I was with Sakura-chan and we were walking around the town...then we stopped in front of an electronic store, then she went all fan girl on me when the news broad casted that the Uchiha's were moving to Japan from America..." Naruto's eye's narrowed slightly as she began to recall yester night. " Then we ran into Ino-chan...then she asked Sakura-chan if she was going to walk home with her then...they left together and that's it...what the hell!" Naruto yelled she began racking through her head to remember what happened after that but all so got was blanks and a single name was going through her head.

"...Sasuke." Naruto tested out the name and frowned, why did that name sound so familiar and it feel right when the name passed her lip's.

" Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke." She repeated the name three more times and had a visual of what the person might look like.

Pale flawless skin, a well-toned body, black hair with a blueish tint, and his eye's, oh his eye's those endless onyx eye's of his and that beautiful smirk on his face...

" Okay! Stop right their Uzumaki, Naruto!" Naruto yelled at herself as she made an 'x' with her arms and shook her head from side to side as she felt a blush making it's way onto her face.

" What is wrong with you! Fantasizing of a guy let alone one that exist like him!...Argh, forget I as long as I got home is what matter's I don't want to think on this matter any longer!" Nodding her head at that she yawned and stretched, as she got of her bed she had on her night gown that went past her knees and had bowl's of ramen on them for the design.

Shivering slightly as her feet met the cold floor, she made her way to her dresser and proceed to get clothe's for the day. Slowly looking back at her to look at her clock that was on her night stand which was next to her bed. Her eye's widen with pure shock as she looked at what time it was.

" Holy Shit! It's three o'clock already!" with that said, well more yelled. She grabbed a black corset top, and black and orange skirt and ran into her bathroom and slamming the door shut, as she quickly started the shower at the same time as she took off her sleep wear.

'_ I can't believe that I nearly slept the whole day! And I start work at five!'_ Finally taking her night gown and underwear, she quickly made her way to the shower to only have a double take of herself in the mirror.

" What the fuck is this!" she screamed as she turned her neck to the right to look at a hickey, but not really a hickey since there was a rose like ink in pattern in the center of it, marking in the spot were her neck and shoulder connected, and slowly fingered the mark.

" Aww, screw this I don't have time for this! It's probably burse from hitting on of the corners of my bed." she whispered as she jumped into the shower.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto rushed out of the bathroom, drying her hair as she did, wearing the black corset top and the black and orange skirt she grabbed earlier. Grabbing her make-up kit that was on top of her dresser. She ran back into her bathroom, she grabbed eyeliner and applied a light shade of the eyeliner just enough to bring out her eye's. Then she grabbed massacre and applied to her eyelashes, making her eye's stand out even more. Finally she grabbed a tube of clear lip gloss and applied it on to her lip's.

Down with her make up, she grabbed her hair brush and quickly brushed out her hair, making her way out of the bathroom again she looked at the clock once more and curse.

It was fucking three forty-five already, and she worked over in the next two cities and it takes her an hour and a half every day just to get to and from work Damn! Walking to her night stand as she made her hair up in a low bun, she opened the night stand and pulled out a red wig that was in there and putted it on. Making one finally trip to the bathroom, she looked in the mirror and nodded at her appearance. Running out of her room grabbing a pair of black knee high sock's as she felt she hopped down the stairs as she pulled on her sock's. Getting the socks on, Naruto made her way into the kitchen a grabbed a piece of bread and quickly ate it.

" Oh! Naru-chan I didn't know you were awake...uh what's the hurry?" Iruka her adoptive father asked her. He had warm brown eye's, and tanned skin like Naruto's but only a little darker, he had brown that was pulled back into a spiky pony tail, and a scar running along across his nose. He was tall about five feet nine inches, thinking about that made the blonde grind her teeth together, hell she was five feet four inches tall and she's seventeen too dammit all!

" Sorry. 'Ruka, I can't talk right now I gotta go to work or they'll kill me!" Naruto said.

Grabbing a set of key's on the counter she ran out of the kitchen and grabbed her leather jacket from the coat hanger and slipping on her black lacey boot's and opening the door.

" I'll see you later the Naruto! Tell the rest of them I said hi!"

" Alright! Tell the perverted scarecrow I said hi as well!" Naruto yelled from the door as she laughed when she heard Iruka yelling out at string of curses from the other side of the closed door.

Slipping on her jacket and zipping it all the way up she grabbed a pair of sunglasses which she always keep in her jacket and putting them on her face. She made her way to her motorcycle and swung her left leg over. Putting the key's into the ignition, she gave it a few good gas starts and slowly made her way out of the driveway. Giving her motorcycle on more gas test out she sped out of her neighborhood and onto the freeway going to work.

Little did she know, they were three sets of crimson eye's watching her every movement from the trees of the forests across her home. One of them had a smirk making it's way to their face.

* * *

" Aniki, Imouto let's...hang out together tonight." said a raven haired teen, leaning against the trunk of the tree standing on a branch at least fifteen feet in the air, hands stuffed into his pockets, looking at where the blonde was last seen. Standing at five feet nine inches, the person had black hair with a blueish tint in them, his bangs framing his face and the back was spiked oddly like a duck's butt. His eye's were crimson, but once he blinked his eye's, they were onyx. He was wearing a black button long sleeved collared shirt, the first three buttons of his shirt was left un-done showing his creamy pale chest, in the middle of his chest was the same mark that was in the middle of the blonde's marking on her neck, his shirt wasn't tucked in. He had on a black pants, his feet bare.

" You are such a stalker you know that right." a rave-pinkette said to the raven teen, as she side glanced him with a smirk on her face. She sitting on a branch next to his head, facing the blonde's house, legs swinging back and froth in a child like manner. The girl was five feet three inches tall, she had raven hair with pink flowing in there, her bangs fell into her crimson eye's when she blinked her eye's as well they were cerulean instead of onyx, her hair was gently flowing free with the wind, around her neck was a red crystal hanging from a sliver chain, she too had a in the marking in the center but wasn't the same instead it was an ink like hour glass. She was wearing a green halter top, she was wearing blue jeans and her feet were bare also.

" Now now, don't be like that imouto...Some of us weren't as lucky to find their mates at a young age of seven, Ichigo." countered back an older raven, who was standing next to the younger raven, arms crossed over his chest and facing the blonde's house like the other two did. The tallest of the two he was six feet three inches tall. He had pure raven hair which was long a held back in a low pony tail, his eye's were crimson also but a second later they were onyx, like the younger raven next to him, and the marking sporting on his chest was that of a raven .He was wearing a fish net shirt that hugged his well built body nicely, and tight red pants, that showed off his toned leg's and butt. a smirk making it's way onto his face, as he looked at Ichigo's face getting redder by the second and her smirk falling from her face. Letting a few moments past, Ichigo regained her composure and glared at the older raven.

" At least I accepted my mate. Unlike a certain someone who was in denial for what five months because his mate was a guy, ne Itachi-aniki." Ichigo taunted at her older brother.

Body going rigged, Itachi's left eyebrow began to twitch at his little sister's words and he began to growl at her as he looked at her side way's to only see her stick her tongue out at him and her left bottom eyelid was pulled down with her left index finger. Now that made him even more annoyed, he already could feel an angry vein making it's way onto his head.

Rolling his eye's at his other two sibling's the younger teen said.

" Enough, you two can fight later. But now let's go home and get ready for a sibling night out ne."

' Alright, otouto.' and a ' Hai, Sasuke-nii' was heard to the response to Sasuke.

" Hey you know what. I just noticed something. Why with nii-sama's and blonde's?" Ichigo asked as she and Itachi vanished from there hiding place in the tree's.

Leaving Sasuke alone as he looked at his mate's house.

" Naruto...what a beautiful name, especially for my beautiful mate." Sasuke said mostly to himself as he followed Itachi's and Ichigo's earlier action and vanished from the trees as well.

* * *

Slamming the door open to her work place, The hidden leaf night club( I know it's Corny but just work with me here. I couldn't think of anything else T^T gomenasai), Naruto came in, hands on he knees panting as she tried to catch her breath.

" Hey...sorry...I'm late guy's..." she panted out her apology.

" Seriously, you more trouble then you are worth un." said a blonde, but he was male his hair stopped at the base of his neck, the top half of his hair was in a high pony tail. He eye's were pale blue and his left eye was hidden behind his bangs. He had peach colored skin and he was five feet ten inches tall. He was wearing a white dress shirt and a black neck that hung loosely and black dress shoes.

" Oh shut up Deidara!" Naruto whined at the older blonde as she made her way in and putting her belonging's in her locker.

" Um deary, but shut don't go up un." Deidara said, before she could saying anything back Naruto was interrupted.

" N-naruto-chan, you're h-here!" a new voice cried out. Turning to face the new person, Naruto smiled at who she saw.

" Hinata-chan!" The blonde yelled and made her way to hug the shy girl.

Hinata had navy hair that went up to her shoulder's. She was wearing a black tube top and a dark blue jean skirt that went down to her ankles and was silted on her right side stopping in the middle of her thigh. She had on black wedge's, and her eye's were white and pupil less. She had peach colored skin and she was five feet five inches tall. Even Hinata was taller then her, god must really hate me! Even Hinata's taller then me. I don't care if it's an inch, was it so hard just to be taller then someone for once in my life!

" W-what took y-you so long?" Hinata asked concerned. Naruto just sighed at the girl's stuttering and shook her head. She still doesn't get it. When they're out there singing she doesn't stutters and she's back up. But when they're off stage she stutters. What the hell, wasn't it suppose to be the other way around!

" It was nothing really. I just slept in that's all." Naruto said laughing awkwardly as she starched the back of her head, as her three friend's look at her with a eyebrow raised.

" Well if it isn't nothing. Let's get going then, the people are screaming for Kyuubi already." A red head said as he left the back stage open and indeed you could her the people screaming and cheering for Kyuubi. He wearing a red fish net shirt and over that was a black no sleeve jacket, and black skinny jeans with black dress shoes, his eye's were a teal color and he had black lines around them a result of him not sleeping because he was an insomniac, and over his left eye was the kanji symbol for love,. He had pale skin and he was five feet seven inches tall.

" Hai hai gotta Gaara...Uh...um...Hina-chan, Deidara, Gaara, what are you guys looking at?" Naruto asked her friends since they were glaring at something. Turning her head behind her to see what they were glaring, which was nothing confused her brows knitted together as she turned back to look at them. Slowly following their gazes, she traced back to the weird marking on the connection of her neck and shoulder and looked back at them.

" Where did you get that?" Deidara asked without adding 'Un' like he always do, as he looked up at a confused blonde.

" Oh you mean this?" Naruto asked pointing at the mark, and getting a nod from each friend. " Well to tell you the truth, I really don't know I woke up this morning and there it was. Speaking of morning I still don't remember how I got home, Oh well." Naruto said shrugging as she past her three friends. " Keep keep the fans waiting, let's go minnasan!" Naruto yelled as she fisted the air and ran through the door that Gaara still had left open.

Watching his hyperactive friend leave, Gaara turned back the other seeing that they other two were looking back at him with the same answer he came up with.

" Look's like they've returned." Hinata stated without stuttering as she looked at the others.

" It would seem so. Shit! My ass is going to be sore for weeks on end...Damn fucking horny weasel of a mate!" Deidara cursed the last part mostly to himself as walked away from the other two.

Hinata smiled sympathetically after the older blonde til he disappeared from her sight.

" What about you Gaara-san? I presume that you have a lot of _catching up_. With young Mistress Uchiha, ne?" Hinata asked, she got her answer when she saw Gaara smirk and turned to where the other two left.

" It would seem so Hinata." Gaara said leaving with Hinata shaking her head and giggling as she trailed behind him.

* * *

" _Alright, put your hands together for the one the only, KYUUBI!_" Naruto's boss and god-father Jiraiya, as he was the famous author of the perverted book's that Iruka's boyfriend always read's, ' Icha Icha Paridise', yelled into the microphone. The crowed went yelled as soon Naruto, Hinata, Deidara, and Gaara went up on stage.

Naruto made her way to the microphone Jiraiya used to call them on stage. Hinata made her way to the right of Naruto and picking up her electric guitar she began tuning and adjusting the microphone in front of her ( Yes I made shy lil' Hina-chan play lead guitar, sue for all I care if you don't like it!'). Deidara stayed to her left, picking up his bass guitar, he too started to tune up. Well Gaara made his way to the back pf the three of them and grabbing his drumstick's he began to warm up.

Once her friends were done with there preparation's, Naruto cleared her throat and address the crowed.

" _Yosh minnasan, you ready for this?_" the crowed yes screaming, smiling Naruto Looked at Hinata and Deidara and nodded her head at them. Naruto took a breath in and sang.

_Change_

_nabikanai nagasarenaiyo_

_ima kanjiru koto ni sunao de itai no_

_Change_

_nando demo umarekawaruno_

_kanashimi no dakishimete_

_hashiridasuyo_

As soon as the band started playing Itachi, Sasuke and Ichigo walked in with the same clothes they had on earlier that day, their feet had shoes on them. Both Itachi and Sasuke had black dress shes while Ichigo had high heel's. They went to the dimmest corner's of the room and stayed there as they looked at the band that was playing.

_Kanashi uragiri ni atte_

_tora warenai atashiga koko ni iru_

_torinai tsukinai nandatte_

_motto hizumasteyo_

_(Takaru) okashi konna sekai jan_

_jibun ga dare nanoka wakarana kunaru_

_wafuu ni hanaritakunai ka_

_kimetsukenai de yo_

_uchi dake michi wo yuku no_

_soko ni itatte matte ittate _

_nani mo hajimarenai_

Feeling intense eye's on her Naruto looked into the crowed looking for those eye's, stopping at the corner where the Uchiha sibling's were. Her eye's widen as she looked into the same feature and onyx eye's she day-dreamed of today.

'..._S-sasuke!_' Naruto thought in disbelief as she continued singing her eye's never leaving Sasuke's, his never leaving hers.

_Change_

_nabikani nagasarenaiya _

_ima kanjiru kto ni tsunao deitai no_

_dareka no omoi doori ni wa sasenai wa_

_Change_

_nande te moumakaka waruno_

_kanashimi no dakishimete_

_Hashiridasuyo_

_anata no mote ni wa_

_mou kaerinai wa_

_atashi wa watashi rashiku _

_I wanna change_

_(Takaru) okashi konna sekai jan_

_jibun ga dare nanoka wakarana kunaru_

_wafuu ni hanaritakunai ka_

_kimetsukenai de ya_

_uchi dake michi wo yuku no_

_soko ni itatte matte ittate _

_nani mo hajimarenai_

_Change_

_nabikani nagasarenaiya _

_ima kanjiru kto ni tsunao deitai no_

_dareka no omoi doori ni wa sasenai wa_

_Change_

_nande te moumakaka waruno_

_kanashimi no dakishimete_

_Hashiridasuyo_

_anata no mote ni wa_

_mou kaerinai wa_

_atashi wa watashi rashiku _

_I wanna change_

Once the music was fading the crowed already started screaming, blinking her eye's Naruto smiled at the crowed and said.

" _See you next time minnasan! Ja-ne!_" with that said and done, she quickly made her way off stage, her friends following her.

" Naruto-chan, a-are you a-alright?" Hinata asked as they were in the safety of their locker room.

" Yes I'm fine. But I gotta go see you guys later." Naruto said as she gather her stuff and made a fast exit.

" Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be a pain, un." Deidara asked no one in particular.

" That's because you will be, as soon as I get you back home and into my bed." a voice whispered huskily into Deidara's ear.

Sighing Deidara looked behind him to see it was none other then his horny weasel lover and mate.

" What no.' Hi I missed you some much?' Or ' Damn, five years done you some good?'" Deidara asked his mate. Itachi just chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Deidara's slim waist and nuzzled his neck as he placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. Placing his head on Deidara's right shoulder and looking at the other two people in the room. Rolling his eye's Deidara lazily placed his hands on to Itachi's and leaned back into him more.

" It's great to see you again, Itachi-san." Hinata said to the older and heir to the Uchiha vampire family. Itachi nodded his head to the girl's response.

" It's great to see you again Hinata-chan. How's Neji-san?" Hinata blushed and began to twiddle her fingers at the mention of her mate's name.

" He's doing great, right now his learning to run the clan." Hinata said. Slightly nodding his head Itachi turned his attention to the red head.

" Why do you have to be so anti-social Tanuki-chan?" Ichigo asked her mate against his lip's as she appeared right in front of him and going on her toes as she wrapped her arms in around his neck

" Because I tend to save and my energy for this _whole_ week on you koneko-chan." Gaara said to Ichigo, she was turning pale at what Gaara said with undying lust in his voice as he kissed her lip's passionately.

" A w-week! Your joking right?" Ichigo croaked at her mate. The sadistic red head just smirked, scaring the strawberry even further.

" No, love I'm not. Five years without you is harsh so I'm going make love to you until I'm satisfied." Gaara said as he smirked more at Ichigo's shocked expression.

Sighing at how lucky his little sister is Itachi said.

" I guess, I'll be seeing you in a week then Imotou?"

" No! Help save me aniki , Hina-chan, Dei-chan please!" Ichigo cried out to her older brother, as she was swept from her feet and held in Gaara's arm's bridal style.

" Let me think about that...hm no." with that said Gaara and Ichigo disappeared but not before Ichigo shouted ' Traitor's!' at Itachi, Deidara and Hinata.

Chuckling Itachi licked his mate's neck, getting a pleasant shiver from the blonde man.

" If you don't mind me asking Itachi-san. Where is Sasuke-san." Hinata asked Itachi as she turned away from the Itachi who was sucking and nipping at Deidara's neck.

" He's stalking Naruto. Well if you don't mind Hinata-chan. I got to get my pyro one here home and into my bed." Itachi whispered to a blushing Deidara.

" I-Ita-aaaaahhhhhh!" Deidara screamed as Itachi grabbed Deidara and tossed him over his left shoulder and slapped his bum a couple times.

" Let's get home already Dei-dei. Lilttle Ita-ita wants to come out an play. Bye Hinata-chan." Itachi said as he turned from the navy haired girl as rolled her eye's and waved good-bye to Deidara who was blowing his hair out of his face and pouting. See keep waving til they both vanished from her sight.

Sighing Hinata gathered her stuff and exited from the buliding.

_' Uchiha's are horny as always...like i'm the one to talk when to it comes to Neji_.' with that thought done Hinata blushed and vanished. Her final thought was.

'_ I hope Naruto-chan can handle Sasuke, his the horniest out of all them._'

* * *

This the longest chapter I ever typed. But any way here's chapter two. The next chapter is all about SasuNaru and poor attempts at lemons. But won't be up til Sunday, Monday or Tuesday, since I gotta update my other story as well.

Reviews are nice so that I can know how i'm doing so far. Well til next time ja-ne

AmaiXxHarumi.


	4. Anata wa You

" What was that...i can't believe it, man talk about your mind planning trick's on you." Naruto whispered as she made her to her motorcycle.

" But, He looked really solid...man did he looked sexy." Naruto purred out, a second later she had a blush going across her face.

" Dame, dame, dame! Naruto you gotta stop talking to yourself, your going to make people think that your insane." Naruto scolded herself once again, she was about to put her keys into the ignition when a deep and alluring voice was heard.

" I resent that, you're far from insane Na-ru-to." The person said as. Hearing the voice coming from her left, blinking her eye's a couple of times Naruto turned her head to see Sasuke standing under the back alley light with his arms over his chest leaning against the wall with his trade mark smirk on his face.

"...Sasuke." Naruto breathed out. Sasuke smiled when he heard the blonde said his name, un-crossing his his arms he placed them in his pocket's, getting off the wall he made his way over the dazed blonde. Naruto didn't know that Sasuke was in front of her tell she felt warm breath on her face. Once again she blinked her eye's and looked up to see Sasuke staring at her, cerulean met onyx. Naruto's felt her face heat up again, she quickly turned her head away from Sasuke.

" Is there something that you wanted?" Naruto asked in a whisper.

" Well yes, there is actually, I was wondering if you'll honor me with your company tonight?" Sasuke asked as he placed his left hand on the blonde's left cheek and slowly turned her head towards him, making her look into his eye's once more.

'_ Say something Naruto, dammit! a hot guy just asked you out come on say something already!_' the blonde yelled at herself in her head, Sasuke was watching the blonde have an internal battle with herself sub-concisely he was leaning forward bringing both their faces closer together.

Finally over her 'battle' Naruto looked into Sasuke's eye's and said.

" Okay, is there any..." Naruto's voice was slowly cut off when a pair warm lip's met hers in a sweet innocent kiss. Feeling her eye lids slowly falling, Naruto returned the kiss as her eye lids finally slid shut. Seeing that his blonde's eye's Sasuke followed the suit, letting his tongue slowly slip from his mouth, he slowly ran it on the bottom of Naruto's bottom lip asking permission to explore her cavern.

Naruto made a small whimper of need in the back of throat, shy so parted her lip's to let Sasuke's wanting tongue in. Key's forgotten in the ignition her hands slowly moved up on Sasuke's chest, fingernail's slowly brushing against the raven's neck, earning a pleseant shiver from the raven til her arms finally wrapped around his neck as she deepened the kiss.

Sasuke had goosebumps all over his body when he felt the blondes hands making their way up his chest, but he gave a shiver when he felt Naruto's fingernail's slowly brush against his neck, growling slightly Sasuke plunged his tongue into Naruto's awaiting cavern, placing his hands behind her resting them on her motorcycle's seat.

Feeling the raven's tongue entering her mouth Naruto's tongue met Sasuke's head on ( Or tongue on XD). Both tongue's battled for dominance, after pushing each others tongue's back and forth for a few moment's Sasuke won in the end, he made sure he didn't leave anything un-touched ( talk about mouth sex Lol) his tongue ran over her, teeth, gums and her tongue as well.

Feeling her her chest tightening from the lack of her, she gasped out of the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting them to only break and land on her chin.

" Wow, talk about an intense kiss." Naruto panted out as she slowly licked the saliva off her chin and blushed when Sasuke's mouth dropped slightly as he watch the blonde slowly licked the saliva off.

'_ I have a lot more thing's for that tongue and hands of yours Naru-chan' _Sasuke thought, disappointed when the taunting pink organ disappeared back into her mouth.

" If your done raping my mouth, is there any place you wanted to go to 'enjoy' my company." Naruto asked with the blush still on her face, turning her back towards him as she swung her right leg over the motorcycle, leaning forward so that her arms rested against the control handles and looking at the raven with a eyebrow raised.

' _Soon those legs will have a better purpose, then swinging over that worthless motorcycle._'

" You pervert!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke as she hitted him on the head blushing and glaring at the confused raven.

'_ Did I say that out loud?'_

" If your thinking 'did I say that out loud' your answer would be yes, you perv." Naruto grumbled as she looked away from the raven with a dumbfounded expression and a small blush making it's way to his cheek's , feeling her motorcycle dip down and heat against her back. Naruto looked over her left shoulder to see Sasuke with a smirk on his face. Rolling her eye's the blonde said.

" Where to Ecchi-Teme." as she un-folded her arms and turned on her motorcycle.

" Surprise me." was his simple answer as he rested his hands on her hips, smiling. Narutp raised an eyebrow at him but shrugged it off.

" You know, you don't look like the type of person who likes surprises." the blonde said looking over her shoulder at her passenger.

" Oh..,then what type of person do I look like then." Sasuke asked with an amused eyebrow raised at Naruto.

" To be honesty...you look like the stalking type." she said bluntly as shift gears looking away. Sasuke could feel his left eyebrow twitching, an angry vein on his face and the corner's of his lip's going down in a frown.

" Hn."

" Aww, don't tell me that your mad at me, Ecchi-teme and besides you asked." Naruto said laughing, Sasuke just shacked his head and chuckled. Naruto gased her bike again kicking the brake back both blonde and and raven disappeared into the night, but they didn't notice a pair of eerie yellow eye's watching there ever move and disappeared in a swirl of rotten leaves.

* * *

**Gaara and Ichigo lime ( attempt at lime one...i think that's what you call it...right? if you don't like it just scroll down)**

After leaving the older raven and blonde behind with his strawberry in his arms, Gaara appeared in his and his mates bedroom. The sadistic red threw his strawberry on top of the bed as he crawled his way on top of her, with lust fulled eye's he began to slowly lick his lips seductively.

" Geez, Gaa-chan you could have of been more gentle." Ichigo mumbled at her mate as she saw him crawl towards her with un-fulled lustful eye's. Ichigo threaded her finger's in his red hair when he was finally on top of her, seeing him lick his lip's in a seductive manner, she shuddered of the events that was sure to come.

" Love..." Gaara whispered against her lips.

" I know, I need you too." Ichigo whispered into his ear as she harshly placed her lip's on Gaara's to show that she really needed him.

Gaara was shocked none the less, but soon recovered when he felt needy lip's on his, returning the kiss he let his right hand brushed over her breast earning a whimper from his mate, reaching the end of her green halter top his hand made it's way to a harden nipple in which he pinched. Feeling her left nipple being pinched Ichigo broke and moaned loudly into her mates ear. Gaara groaned as he felt himself getting hard from hearing his mate's moan, distracting her Gaara placed butterfly kisses on her cheek, jaw line and sucked hard on the right side of her neck, as his left hand soon joined his right hand under the rave-pinkette's top doing the same treatment to her right nipple.

Not liking that her breasts were getting all the attention, Ichigo wrapped her leg's around Gaara's waist, placing both hands on his shoulder's on rolled them over, having her on top and the red head on the bottom.

" What's with you and my boob's." Ichigo whispered as she reached behind her neck to undo the knot that held her halter top in place, feeling the top loosen Ichigo then grabbed the hem of the top and took her top of and threw at the right side of bed. Once she was occupied Gaara flipped them again to the earlier position that they were in.

Gaara quickly disposed his top and threw in the back of him, when he was shirtless he disposed Ichigo of both her pants and underwear and looked at her body up and down.

" Stop looking and hurry up!" Ichigo whined as she saw Gaara not moving. Smirking Gaara kissed her lip's to stop her whining, laying on her left side he trailed his right hand over her breast, stomach and in between parted leg's, knee's bent. Finally at his prize he began stroking her womanhood.

" A-Ah!" Ichigo screamed out as she felt her womanhood being stroked, wanting to silence her screams til he was in her Gaara placed two finger's of his left hand into her opened mouth, making her suck them un-willingly, Gaara groaned as he felt vibration's around his finger's his pants becoming un-believable tight.

Having her cry's muffled from her mate's finger's, the rave-pinkette had frustrated tear's in her eye's about being silenced. Moaning against his finger's Ichigo slowly moved her hip's following the stroking movement's of Gaara's finger's.

" Nngh!" the rave-pinkette cried out, eyes widening when she felt two finger's enter her depth's.

" It's just like I remembered, warm and tight." Gaara moaned as he gently kissed his way down the rave-pinkette's body to join his thrusting finger's, licking her sensitive nub a couple of time's before he sucked greedily on it. Having her sensitive nub being sucked and her her g-spot abused relentlessly, two mind blowing stimulation's, the rave-pinkette couldn't hold it in any longer, gripping the sheet's beneath her making her knuckles turn white, arching her back up and throwing her head back, eye's wide and tears streaming, Ichigo came with a thunderous scream.

" Ahhh, Gaara!"

Feeling his mates walls deliciously clamp around his finger's and her juices freely ran over his hand, Gaara released the nub from his month and withdrew his finger's earning a disappointed whine from the withering and panting girl beneath him. Sitting on his knees he leaned back and examined his work, plump swollen lips, a hickey on her neck, body layered with a thin coat of sweat, face flustered and breathing labored. Bring his cum coated hand to his lip's he began licking the run offs that was still on his hand and moaned at the taste.

" It's been far to long since I tasted you." Gaara practically purred out as he licked his hand clean.

" ….Pervert...tanuki..." was Ichigo's panted out response.

Pants too tight, the red head disposed himself of his pants and boxers freeing his painful erection that was slowly dripping with pre-cum, moving back between creamy leg's, Gaara gripped his erection hissing at the contact and lined himself at the rave-pinkette's womanhood entrance and slowly probed(?) her.

" Now we can get serious." he said with a lecherous smirk on his face the only response he got was a whimper and a begging face. ( man talk about foreplay)

* * *

**Itachi and Deidara lemon (attempt one, be nice onegai like i said before just scroll down if you don't like it)**

After his departure from the night club, Itachi had Deidara still over his shoulder who had plopped his elbows oh his back with a blank expression on his face. Appearing at home and in front of his bedroom, he quietly dug in his right pocket with his right hand and withdrew a key and inserted into the lock, turning it the the left he heard a soft '_click_' turning the key up right the raven took it out and opened the door.

Walking over too his bed that was also a king sized with silk black and red sheets and blanket's, unlike the red-head, Itachi slowly lay-ed the blonde gently down, placing a slow loving kiss on his lip's.

" I missed ya un." Deidara whispered as he pulled away from the kiss and layed his head on the plush pillow behind him and looked at the raven with need and want.

Itachi looked down at his pyro lover and smiled at him lovingly, he was the only one who could make him smile. Not even his little sister with her abnormal optimism and bubbly personality, the only smile he gave her was a smile a very _very_ smile, but most of the time he just frowned at her since she found joy out of annoying the hell out of Sasuke and himself.

But that was different when he was around Deidara, he found himself smiling all the time and joking. Giving his attention back to the man beneath him, Itachi placed his forehead on the other as they both stared at each other.

" I know, I missed you as well Deidara." the raven whispered back before kissing the blonde again, moaning into the kiss Deidara's arms wrapped around the raven's neck as he brought the older man closer to his body making him lie in between his legs and on top him.

Itachi shifted his weight so that he was lying on the blonde lightly while most of his weight were on his elbows. The raven lightly bite on the blonde's bottom lip making him moan in pain as he felt blood making it's way from the wound and opened his mouth without hesitation, feeling the others mouth open Itachi drove his tongue into the others waiting mouth, mixing blood from his lip's and saliva together. They ravished each others mouth for what seem like hours but it was only for about thirty minutes. Itachi was the first one to break away panting, but not as much as the male below who was panting hard trying to recover from the mind blowing make out session.

Feeling something slither down his chin, the ravens tongue darted out and lapped it up. Tasting copper he moaned.

" Your blood is so..._addicting_." pulling Deidara up into a sitting position and quickly getting rid of the fabric that was covering his territory.

Hands running over his mates exposed chest stopping at harden nipples taking one in his thumb and fore finger and pinching. Kissing bruised lip's once more, the raven removed his hand and sucked on the harden nub, earning a gasped from the blonde. Still making his way down placing butterfly kisses as he went, Itachi's assaults were stopped when he was faced with his partners pants. Slipping his hands around Deidara's slim waist he gently tugged on them, getting the message Deidara lay-ed back down and lifted his hips off of the bed just enough for the raven to pull down hi pants and boxers together, too see said painfully length.

Deidara gasped when cold air blew over his aching erection. Smirking at the males need Itachi being the bastard he was, wrapped his hand around the length. Sat on his knees and crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

" W-hy did you stop u-un?" Deidara stuttered.

" Beg for it." he simpled said, smirk widening when he saw the blush making its way on the blondes face.

" No." Deidara flatly said, shrugging his shoulder's Itachi got off the bed and walking over to the black couch he had a few feet at the end of the bed and sat down. Crossing his legs, draping his both arms over the couch and looked at the now gaping blonde.

" You asshole." Deidara growled out.

" So i've been told."

" Fine. I don't need your cock anyway to make me scream." Deidara said as he got on all fours and placed two finger's in his mouth, sucking them off as he did wiggled his ass in the air. Itachi bit back a groan as he watched the little show Deidara was doing and raised an eyebrow.

" Oh? And what are you going to do then." the raven asked feeling his pants becoming ridiculously tight. Finger's thoroughly slicked Deidara, stopped wiggling his ass, and took them out his mouth and looked over his right shoulder at Itachi, smirking and said.

" It's called masturbation." and slipped both digit's into his entrance, moaning at the sensation and began sliding them in and out once in awhile parting them like a scissors. Too lost into his own pleasure Deidara slid his finger's in deeper brushing over sensitive nerves.

" Itachi right there!" he screamed hitting the same spot over and over again, arm giving out as he continued his ministrations screaming and moaning wantonly, he didn't realize that the raven behind him, fully naked and aroused. Feeling someone pull his finger's away from his entrance Deidara looked over his shoulder once again too look at a naked horny smirking Itachi.

Deidara whimpered at the lost of finger's, giving in too his sexual desire he final begged.

" P-please Itachi-dono, put it in please!" and to add emphases his need he speared his butt cheek's, showing his pink hole winking at him.

Itachi's eye's widen at the blonde's action, smirking Itachi grabbed the lube from under the bed, pouring a fair amount into his hands he rubbed them together and slicked himself up. Once he was done he placed his hands on slim hips and leaned close to sensitive ears and whispered.

" Now, that wasn't so hard was it." and quikly buried himself in the blonde's tight heat. Deidara muffled his scream by pressing his face into one of the pillows, hands gripping the sheet by his head.

" D-damn your still so damn tight." Itachi said through gritted teeth, as he gave the blonde a few seconds to re-adjust himself with the new sensation.

" M-move." without needing to be told twice, Itachi pulled til his head was in and slammed back in, hitting the withering blonde's prostate head on.

" Oh yes more!" Deidara yelled over and over again as his raven haired mate kept hitting his prostate, feeling close to his climax, Deidara moved a hand to his weeping erection to pump it in time with the ravens thrusts, but it was slapped away, the blonde whimpered once more and looked at his mate over his shoulder.

" Together." with a few more thrusts Deodara gave one last cry of pleasure, releasing himself all over the sheet's, hearing his mate cry of ecstasy and feeling his walls clamping on to him hungrily, Itachi came with a moan of pure bliss filling his mate with his seed, some slowly leaking out onto the bed as he pulled out laying on top of the panting blondes back.

" I love you, Itachi." Deidara sighed out lovingly.

" Love you too, Deidara." was Itachi's response as he kissed him once more.

_SLAM_

Hearing the bedroom slam open, both males jumped slightly and looked over at the intruder. Gaara was in only red boxers and panting. Growling Itachi covered both his and Deidara's body with a blanket and glared at the red-head.

" What the fuck do you want." the raven snapped at the red head. Un-phased Gaara just looked at him with panicked teal eye's.

" It's Ichigo...she won't come out of her vision." with that said both males scrambled off the bed grabbing their boxers they slipped them on and followed Gaara to Ichigo's room.

* * *

Rushing into the rave-pinkette's room, all three males saw that Ichigo was wearing red yukata and was staring at her balcony window, eye's glazed over with tear's running down her face, she was mouthing something but no one could hear her. Walking over to his little sister, Itachi sat right in front of her line of vision and placed both hands on her shoulder's.

" Ichigo." Itachi softly said, he didn't get answer but she continued to mouth something and the tears continued to flow.

" Ichigo." Itachi said a little louder, shaking her. Still no response, about to try again but stopped when he heard what she was mouthing.

"...shi...nai...de..." Itachi's eye's widen, he gripped her shoulder's and asked.

" Who's the person you don't want to die?"

"...shi...nai...de..."

" Who's the person you don't want to die, Ichigo?"

"...shi...nai...de..."

" Damn it! who Ichi-" but Itachi didn't finish when all of a sudden, Ichigo's eye's widen and screamed.

" NARUTO-CHAN, SASUKE-NII-CHAN SHINAIDE ONEGAI!" and flung into Itachi's chest sobbing. Worried Itachi brought the girl closer to him so that she was sitting on his lap and rocked her back and forth rubbing soothing circles on her back.

" What did you see, imotou." Itachi asked as he continued his soothing.

" Aniki...some much blood...Naruto and Sasuke...their in going to die." Ichigo sobbed out as she clung-ed to her brother for dear life.

" How Ichigo." Itachi asked, feeling his sister move away from me, the raven looked down into terrified cerulean eye's with tear's still flowing. The two words that past her lip's made all three men looked at her with horrified eye's.

"...the jigoku yajuu."

* * *

Okay i know that I'm like really behind...oh-kay make that really behind, the thing is I'm not to confident with my sex scenes so ya, I'm being a coward but any way it's VOCABULARY TIME!

**Vocabulary:**

**Dame-No  
**

**Ecchi-Preverted**

**Yukata-Cotten Kimono**

**Shinaide-Don't die**

**Onegai-Please**

**Jigoku yajuu-Hell beasts**

And there people is chapter three, love it-hate it? Next chapter is the truth and powers being uncovered.

Reviews are greatly welcomed, until next time ja-ne!

AmaiXxHarumi


	5. Kurayami Darkness

" ...this is not what I had in mind." Sasuke said as he looked at his tea in front of him, before looking around his surrounding's. For their 'date' Naruto decided to go to Konoha's town center, they were currently sitting in front of each other in one of the cafe' s called 'Whirlpool Cafe'.

" Well, you did say 'surprise me' so here we are, if you wanted to go somewhere else then you should have said something...teme." Naruto grumbled as she took a sip out of her strawberry-banana smoothie and pouted, she removed her wig and putted in of her motorcycle's holder's when they drove into town. Hearing the pout tone of the blonde Sasuke returned his onyx eye's back to her and placed his right elbow on the table and placed his head on his hand as he leaned forward with a small smile on his face and said.

" I didn't mean to offend you, but I was hoping more of..."

" Some place dark where you can _rape_ my poor innocent mouth again." Naruto mumbled under her breath when Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence and took another swing at her drink.

" Is that invite Na-ru-to." Sasuke said in a sexy tone. Naruto choked on her drink and glared at the raven with a blush on her face.

" N-No it's not you pervert." Naruto sputtered out as she turned her attention back to her drink with a blush on her face. Sasuke sighed and shrugged his shoulder's and drank his tea.

" Naruto-chan!"

" Hm?" Hearing her name being called Naruto blinked her eye's a couple of times and looked up from her drink and behind Sasuke to see Sakura waving at her with Ino behind her waving as well coming her way. Smiling Naruto waved back and gave her greeting to them when they stopped in front of their table.

" Hey Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. What are you guy's doing here?"

" Well billboard brow and I are just hanging out, and you?" Ino said getting a glare from Sakura but ignored it as she waited for Naruto to answer her question.

" Me? Well I'm on a...date." Naruto said as she whispered the last part and scratched her left cheek. Both girl's slammed their hands on the table making he said blonde jump up and looked at them to only sink in her chair at how close both of them were.

" A Date! No way with who!" Ino asked as she moved her face closer to the blonde's.

" What does he look like!" Sakura asked following Ino's action.

Naruto was sweating bullet's and laughing nervously as she was sunk-ed lower in her seat as she was being interrogated by her two friend's.

" I'm her date and as for what I look like why don't you both turn around."

Following the voices order's both girls turned around and came face to face with a very annoyed and angry Sasuke. His left eyebrow was dangerously twitching and he was growling softly. Sakura's mouth dropped when her emerald eye's landed on the raven. Ino just looked at him with wide eye's, but a few moments she inclined her slightly head towards him. Sasuke returned the gesture with a smirk on his face. Turning back to their freaked out friend who was slowly raising back up.

" Damn Naru, who knew you could land a hot one." Sakura told her in disbelief as she looked back at Sasuke fluttering her eye's at him, the raven paid no attention to the flirtatious pink head and continued to stare at a red faced Naruto.

" Dang girl, always knew you had in you his a keeper. Well were going to leave you two lovebirds alone, let's go billboard brow, Bye Naru!." Ino said as she started pushing a shouting Sakura in the direction they came from, as she passed Sasuke she whispered something only he could hear, making the raven raise an eyebrow when the girl disappeared.

" Sorry about that Sasuke." Naruto said as she rubbed the back of her head and laughed a little.

" Hn. It's alright it was quite...entertaining."

Smiling Naruto stood up as she grabbed her drink and held her hand out in front of Sasuke's face, once again the raven raised an eyebrow as he looked into shining cerulean eye's.

" Come on, we're on a date are we not." Naruto said as she gave him a breath taking smile. Sasuke smirked and grabbed her hand and interlaced their finger's as he let the blonde guide him out of the cafe. But Sasuke let his smirk go and smiled at the girl that was leading him remembering what the heiress to the Yamanaka clan told him.

'_ Sasuke-ouji-sama, you sure have your work cut out with Naruto-chan._'

Even so he wouldn't have it any other way, he was happy extremely happy. He finally has he mate.

* * *

" Yami no shiai-sha." A creature greeted as he bowed in front of a person who was sitting on a throne arms resting on the arm rest's and looking at them with an impassive face. The person was wearing a black v-neck no sleeve shirt with matching black pants. His dark brown hair was held up in a high pony-tail, brown eye's were down cast waiting for his master to recognize his presence's.

" **What is it Kinshi**." the person asked his loyal servant, he was wearing a red kimono decorated with black flames, purple hair fell loosely around the person's shoulder's and stopped at mid-back, eye's yellow and they held so much power and coldness. Being acknowledged Kinshi raised his head and looked his master in the eye's and said.

" It seems that one of kage no u otcha have spotted one of Fugaku-Ou-sama's children in a city called Tokyo with a human girl."

This caught the ruler's attention, a menacing smile made it's way onto his face. He crossed his legs as he placed both hands on top of his left knee.

" **Which one is it, and we are alone Kinshi you can stop with the formalities you're breaking my heart.**" the ruler said in a mock tone at the end.

" The child is Uchiha, Sasuke, and forgive me, Gekido." Kinshi said in a playful tone.

" **I thought the Kuroi chi no Senshi, took care of him the other day**." Gekido said in a dangerous tone.

" Yes, I know but it would seem that he was saved by this...human."

" **How can that be**!." Gekido roared, but his eye's widen slightly before looking at a smirking Kinshi. " **Unless**..."

" Yes, she is the mate of Fugaku's youngest son, and they just been recently marked." Gekido started laughing when Kinshi finished. Gekido stopped laughing a few minutes later, and stood up and snapped his finger's. The sound echoed the empty hall for a few moment's, when five black sludge's began forming on the hall's floor's.

" It would seem that you're not taking any chance are you, even though one of the children is a Senken-sha and the other a Kijutsu-shi." Kinshi said as he raised an eyebrow in Gekido's direction, seeing him smirk.

" **You're right I'm not. And besides if I kill the other two it would make thing's difficult since they are already mated, but since the youngest son is not mated yet, it makes thing's much more easier and using my Jigoku yajuu, they are good as dead since the only one being who can defeat them but they are long gone**." Gekido answered, and looked at the creature's that formed from the sludge, they were Jigoku yajuu, a cross breed between a lion and a bear, head and tail of a lion with a body of a bear, One of Gekido's favorite pet's and last resorts. Gekido petted one of the said Jigoku yajuu's head and said.

" **You know what I want you to do, correct**." he received growls in response. " **Good. Now go, do what ever you want with your prey**." with that said the hell hounds returned to their original state of black sludge and sink-ed into the hall's floor's.

Once they were gone Kinshi strolled over to Gekido. Gekido started laughing again in an evil way, once Kinshi was in front of him, Gekido placed his head on his shoulder and chuckled. Kinshi wrapped an arm around Gekido's waist and placed a hand on his head.

" **This is just to rich, who would of known that one of the great Uchiha children is bound to a human**." with that said his evil laughter filled the empty hall's, echoing through out his castle.

* * *

" I had a great time today Sasuke, thanks." Naruto chirped as she smiled at the raven who was holding her hand as she walked on one the low walls in the park. No one was around so it was just the two of them enjoying each others company.

" No problem I had a great time also." Sasuke said as he held the girl's hand helping her to keep her balance, before she jumped off and looked up at him smiling.

Sasuke smiled once again and brought his face close to hers to kiss her again but was stopped when he heard the running feet, looking back up and behind him Sasuke saw his sibling's and their mates coming his way and growled ( btw they all have the same clothes on when they left the night club). Hearing the raven growl Naruto looked at him in confusion and looked around his to look at what he was growling at, she perked up when she caught sight of familiar blonde and red hair.

" Deidara, Gaara!" she called out smiling but her smile fell as she saw the terrified expression's on their faces.

" What do you guy's want." Sasuke said through gritted teeth, glaring at the four.

" We need to leave now, otouto." Itachi said as he began pulling the two and began running towards the forest with the other three running in front of them.

" H-hey, what's going on! Why do you guy's look terrified." Naruto asked as she was being pulled along.

" No time talk ju-why did you guy's stop!" Itachi yelled, as he let both Naruto and Sasuke go and walked over to the other two males who were paling with every second and his little sister trembling.

" Itachi what's wrong with Ichigo?" Sasuke asked as he brought Naruto to the rest of the group, Sasuke was going to ask what the hell was going on when he Ichigo whispered with tear's streaming down her face.

" ….they're here." when she was finished the ground began to shake and black sludge rose from the ground taking the shape of two cross breeds between a lion and a bear. Sasuke's eye's widen as he looked at what was in front of him.

" Shit." Itachi cursed as he stood in front of everyone and took several step's backwards to only have the creatures take several step's forward.

" Aniki what are they doing here?" Sasuke asked as he pushed Naruto behind him, fangs bared at the creatures.

" Ichigo had a vision of you and Naruto dying, because the Jigoku yajuu attacked you two. But it seems we came a little too late." Itachi said as he continued walking backwards, his teeth bared also, looking for a way out. Naruto was to stunned beyond belief, she heard stories of the said creatures but she thought it was all fairy tale's and Hollywood horror, but this was something else.

_Watch out...below_.

Naruto blinked her eye's in confusion as she heard a deep voice, the blonde looked around at the people around her but none said nothing since they were focusing on getting away form the creatures in front of them, seeing that made her frown in confusion.

_Below!_

" Sasuke...minna...Ido." Naruto said as she gripped the back of Sasuke's shirt, as she heard the voice once more but it sounded more urgent.

" What?" Sasuke asked as he looked behind him.

" Ido ima! they're below us!" Naruto yelled, once she said that the ground beneath their feet began to shake and crack, scooping her off her feet they all jumped in air the nick of time when two more Jigoku yajuu emerged from the ground that was beneath their feet. They all landed on tree branches.

" Ichigo, can you stay with Naruto and place a barrier around you two?" Sasuke asked his little sister as he placed his blonde on her feet, his now crimson eye's looking into confused and frightened cerulean eye's. The rave-pinkette just nodded her head not trusting her voice right now, she was still trembling but the tears had stopped, she moved and sat next to the blonde facing Sasuke, holding her hands in front of her, a see through yellow sphere appeared and encased the two in it.

" Are you sure about this Otouto?" Itachi asked his eye's were crimson also.

" Ichigo hates fighting with a passion and I feel at ease knowing that my mate is within her barrier's." Sasuke replied, Sasuke knelt down so that he had both hands on the barrier, Naruto doing the same as she looked at Sasuke with teary eye's. " Naruto, once this is over I'll explain everything to you, but for now stay with my sister Ichigo inside her barrier alright?" Sasuke asked in a hushed tone, Naruto nodded her head and dropped her hands as she whispered a 'be careful'.

Sasuke smiled and stood up as he walked next to his brother eyeing the Jigoku yajuu, who were looking at them hungrily and drooling and foaming at the mouth.

" I'm guessing you two are coming as well?" Itachi asked the other two males.

" Of course un. I want to have some exploding these thing's." Deidara said as stood next to his mate, Gaara just nodded his head at the ending of Deidara's sentence, seeing that had more fire power all four boy's nodded their heads and attacked the Jigoku yajuu head on.

* * *

" W-what are those things." stuttered out a confused Naruto as she watch the four males taking on the Creatures.

" ...they're called Jigoku yajuu." Ichigo whispered as she looked with helpless eye's at her family. " they are the Yami no shiai-sha's favorite pet's and his last resort when he wants something dead and gone." Naruto just listened silently watching the males fight, eye's filled with fear, cerulean eye's widen as she heard the same deep voice once again.

_Move!_

_' dare desu ka'_

_No time for that you gotta move one of them is lurking in the shadow's of the tree behind you!_

"...Ido"

" Nani?"

" Ichigo, Ido."

" There's one behind us! Ido!" Naruto yelled frantically hearing a crack behind them, both girl's turned their head's to see that there was a Jigoku yajuu behind them, raising it's paw and swinging down at them, creating a saw dust cloud.

" Naruto, Ichiho!" Sasuke yelled as he started to run towards where his mate and sister was, but he was harshly pinned to the ground be the Jigoku yajuu he was facing and he screamed in pain as the beast dug it's claws into his back.

Hearing his little brother yell out his mate's name as well as their little sister's name. Itachi turned his head to see that there was another beast in the tree where they left the girl's, cursing Itachi turned his attention back to the creature he was facing and jumped in the air to avoid the attack it threw at him, he landed a few feet away, turning his head towards his mate. Itachi opened his mouth to tell Deidara to go and check on the girl's but what escaped his mouth was a horrid scream. As he felt the Jigoku yajuu sink it's teeth into his right shoulder.

Both blonde and red head turned their heads to where the girl's were but they were both pinned into the tree that was behind by the creature they were facing, groaning in pain when both their heads connected with the trunk making the back of their heads bleed.

When the dust cleared Naruto coughed as she tried to regain her breath after Ichigo pushed her out of the tree, making fall on her back hitting the ground hard. The blonde took in big gulp's of air as she opened her eye's.

" I-ichigo?" Naruto rasped out.

"...Naruto...Hashire...Gah!"

" D-doushi-" but Naruto didn't finish she was about to say because a few feet in front of her, was Ichigo being pinned by the beast that was in the tree crushing her throat. Ichigo's hand's were clawing at the paw on her that was on throat, blood running down her chin with the same crimson eye's as Itachi and Sasuke glaring at the creature.

" N-no I won't leave you!" Naruto shouted as she sat up wincing in pain.

" Hashire!" the rave-pinkette yelled screaming as she felt the creature push down harder on her throat, making her cough up blood. " Hashire...onegai..." Ichigo whispered as her eye's slowly began losing it's color.

" S-sasuke, Deidara, Gaara, Itachi!" Naruto yelled for the boy's, turning her head to the right looking at the boy's, but her eye's widen in fear as she saw that the boy's were in the same predicament as Ichigo. The blonde did the first thing that came to her mind, closing her eye's tears shed, she screamed.

" Iya!"

Hearing a roar coming in front of her Naruto, she snapped opened her eye's to come face to face with a Jigoku yajuu.

_' I-i can't move' _the blonde thought as she looked the creature dead in it's eerie green colored eye's, feeling something touch her left hand, the blonde slowly turned her head to see it was Ichigo's red crystal that she had around her neck, slowly she took into her hands. She snapped her head back to the beasts as she heard it roared once more and made it's way towards her, in retaliation Naruto crawled back trembling and crying.

_Do you want to save them._

_' That voice again'_

_Do you want to save them._ Naruto heard the voice again she chocked out a sob and shakily said.

" O-of course I-i do."

_Free me_. Naruto was going to ask it how when she felt hit a trunk of a tree, making her look at the beast with horrified eye's. Seeing that it's prey as cornered the Jigoku yajuu let out a final roar and ran towards the terrified blonde. Naruto brought her hands to her chest and bowed her head, clutching Ichigo's crystal for dear life.

" Tasukete!" the blonde yelled, her tears falling from her face, some onto her hands seeping through her finger's and onto the the red crystal.

" ...N-no….Naruto." Sasuke whispered helplessly as he extended his left hand towards the blonde's direction, seeing the Jigoku yajuu charge towards defenseless blonde.

_Arigatou, Goshuujin_

The deep voice echoed, Naruto opened her eye's when she felt her hands getting hot, she quickly opened them to see the crystal glow red and cracked, then a sudden burst of light appeared, making everyone close their eye's.

_You will pay for hurting my Goshuujin's mate and family you disgusting Jigoku yajuu!_

Hearing the deep voice roar in her head into opened her eye's to see a fox that was the size of horse with nine tails and glaring yellow demonic eye's teeth bared at the beast in front of her.

" ...Kyuubi..." Naruto whispered softly before her world turned black, she left a final thought to the fox in front of her.

_' Minna o hozou'_

_

* * *

_

Ano...gomen for the late up-date, but it's time for **vocabulary.**

**Ouji-sama= Prince**

**Yami no shiai-sha= Dark ruler**

**Kinshi= Forbidden**

**Kage no uotcha= Shadow watchers  
**

**Ou-Sama= King  
**

**Gekido= Rage**

**Kuroi chi no Senshi= Black blood warrior**

**Senken-sha= Seer**

**Kitjutsu-shi= Illsionist**

**Ido= Move**

**Ima= Now**

**Hashire= Run**

**Doushite= Why**

**Iya= No**

**Tasukete= Help/save me**

**Arigatou= Thank you  
**

**Goshuujin= Master**

**Minna o honzou= Save everyone**

Well here's chapter four, love it hate it? next chapter is when Naru learns _everything_.

Until next time minnasan ja-ne!

AmaiXxHarumi


End file.
